


Lunch Date

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: CorporationSuperCat minis [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CorporationSuperCat, F/F, So OOC, but it had to be written, but she also only says one line...., oh my lordies, supercarp, well Maggie's in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Lena and Cat mistake why Maggie and Kara are meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of this Tumblr post:
> 
> http://nasuramolvelle.tumblr.com/post/153010782097/i-have-been-seeing-a-lot-of-jealous-maggie

“Lena Luthor?” Cat frowned, “What could bring National City’s newest start-up to this little restaurant?”

Lena stopped, just out of Kara’s eyesight, “Cat Grant? I thought you’d left National City.” Lena turned herself so she could watch Kara and the brunette chat.

“I said I’d be back.” Cat followed Lena’s line of sight and frowned. “Interested in a reporter, huh?”

The jerk of Lena’s head, right before Lena clapped down on her reactions, told Cat all she needed to know. She smirked, she could outdo a Luthor. God, that’d be a laugh, and here she thought a boss-assistant romance was clichéd. At least it wasn’t a damn Romeo and Juliet play.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh really?” Cat smirked and narrowed her eyes, that brunette sure was trying hard. “You haven’t noticed the silky skin and unfathomable kindness?” Kara jerked and twitched her head toward their conversation, Cat bit down on her lip. At least she could distract the girl from her date, served her right for not waiting.

That pulled a reaction from Lena, “You and Kara?”

“Oh? First name basis Ms. Luthor?” Cat sneered and watched as Lena squared up to fight and turned more fully toward Cat. Oh, Cat would eat this woman alive.

“Yes,” Lena squinted at Cat, roving up her body in one quick flick of the eyes. “I’m not surprised that she didn’t wait for you.” And Lena nearly licked her lips at the grimace that raced across Cat’s face. “Most people don’t like it when an important person leaves them, Kara is no exception.”

“Don’t talk to me about Kara! She needed time to breathe, we both did.” Cat bit out before schooling herself back a bit. “And besides, I _said_ I’d be back.”

Lena shrugged and nearly rolled her eyes, a laugh from behind them pulled their attention. Both Cat and Lena soured at the smile spread across Kara’s companion’s cheeks.

“Dimples.” Lena glanced over at Cat. She could certainly understand the venom dripping from the woman’s voice.

“Apparently, she’s a cop.” Lena bit out. She wouldn’t help Cat, but if this detective had Kara’s heart, then maybe Cat could help her…

Cat huffed, “Figures.” She rolled her eyes, birds of a feather.

Lena chewed on her lip and Cat twitched her fingers on her arm. They spoke at the same time in hushed voices.

“I’m sure she did something that could end-”

“I’ll find something that Kara will hate-”

Lighting crackled as their gazes met. The manager and hostess frantically whispered behind a nearby wall. What do you do about the two most powerful women fighting in your restaurant? Sell the place?

A tall woman with short hair walked past. Lena and Cat frowned when she sent them both a huge grin. Lena gasped and Cat’s mind provided “Scully” right before the woman got to Kara’s booth. They held their breaths before the loud female voice carried across the restaurant.

“Maggie! So, how do you like _my_ girlfriend?” Lena’s and Cat’s eyes widened when the agent bent to press a kiss to Maggie’s confused face.

“Alex!” Kara shot to her feet and blubbered to Maggie, “I’m so sorry, Maggie, but there’s this thing, that, uh, I have to take care of!” She gave Alex a look of desperation.

Alex almost didn’t contain her laughter.

Kara rounded the booth and strode over to Lena and Cat, a confused, stormy look on her face. The hostess and manager decided the kitchen needed a check-up. Cat and Lena grimaced before Kara wrapped her fingers around their elbows and nearly dragged them outside.

“You two!” Kara hissed, “Will do nothing to Maggie!” Kara glared at Cat, “And when did you get back? Why didn’t you text me?” Kara turned her head, “And what are you doing here?”

Lena stared at Kara with wide eyes and Cat huffed, “I leave you for five minutes and you go shack up with a Luthor of all people?”

Kara dropped Lena’s arm and glared at Cat, they’d almost crossed the parking lot at this point. “You left for six months and you don’t get to talk about her like that!” Cat blinked. “She is incredible and she’s only ever looked to help people. You know what it’s like to try and get out from under a family member’s shadow!”

Lena pressed a hand to her heart and Cat bowed her head in agreement. Kara huffed and brushed her hand over Cat’s arm, “I missed you.” Cat nodded again and slipped her fingers into Kara’s, squeezing hard enough for Kara to feel it.

Kara turned to Lena and bit her lip. “I… I have waited for her.” Lena swallowed and tried desperately not to show the hurt on her face. “But I’ve… found someone equally wonderful while waiting.” Lena looked up and the hope sprawled over Kara’s features was just as obvious as the symbol that sat beneath her clothing.

She let Kara slip her fingers between her own and Kara took a deep breath before stepping back a tiny bit, just so she could look at Cat and Lena at the same time. They both waited for Kara to decide on her words. Kara opened her mouth and –

“ _Damn_ little Danvers!” A call from the restaurant pulled all three out of their little world. “Jesus, Alex, your sister’s got _game_.” Dimples lady, Maggie, stood outside the restaurant doors, Alex beside her, and a sizable crowd gathered around as well.

Kara flushed brilliantly red and hunched her shoulders. Lena stilled all emotions from showing on her face and Cat dragged the both of them a step closer and quirked her head at the camera flashes.

Lena and Kara looked over at Cat and Cat shrugged. “If we’re going to do this, as I assume you won’t choose between us” She gave Kara a pointed look and Kara dropped her jaw in surprise.

Neither Cat nor Lena were surprised that Kara hadn’t even entertained the thought.

“Then we should probably start by showing up your sister.”

* * *

 

 

All of the headlines, sprawled across all the newspapers the next day, asked one question:

_Who is Kara Danvers?_

The rather shoddy picture of a blushing blond with the two most powerful women in National City pressing kisses to her cheeks got a staggering three million likes in only two days.

(It was a good day for L-Corp and CatCo stock)


End file.
